100 Years
by JTTFanForever
Summary: When a mysterious woman arrives it brings Greg and Morgan together. But what are her motives when only they can see her? It leads to an investigation from one hundred years ago. Now they have a fighting chance for them to stay together when everyone finds out about them. When it leads to chaos and wonder can they save their jobs and their relationship? Or are they doomed forever?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**100 Years**

_I took the title from the song 100 Years by Five for Fighting. A new story that I came up with. _

_When a mysterious woman becomes part of the CSI team it brings Greg and Morgan together. But what are the woman's motives when only they can see her? It leads to an ongoing investigation that leads them back to one hundred years ago. Now they have to have a fighting chance for the two of them to stay together when everyone finds out about them. When it leads to chaos and wonder can they save their jobs and their relationship? _

**Chapter ~1~**

Everyone was in the break room at the moment as they were getting their assignments. DB Russell was standing while the others were all sitting down with coffee in their hands. They looked at each other as Russell was rifling through the three cases he has.

"Alright first case I have here is a break in at a jewelry store." said DB Russell right there

"I will take it." said Sara right there

"Alright I will do it with you." said DB Russell looking at it "Pit boss murdered at the Mediterranean."

"Me and Nick will take that." said Finn as she pointed her pen at him while her hand was still on the table

"Sounds exhilarating." muttered the Texan CSI

"Alright that leaves Greg and Morgan with the dead body at the Vickers Mansion." said DB Russell

"Wait _the Vickers _mansion. Also known as the Vickers Manor." said Greg

"You've heard of the place Greg?" replied Nick looking at him

"It's a very old house that's in the style of Elizabethan Tudor. It's supposed to be gorgeous." said Greg

"Alright let's get everything and go. Vegas nerd." said Morgan touching him as she got up and Greg followed her almost like a puppy dog

"When are those two going to get together?" said Nick to himself as the others just smiled at the two of them and Russell just shook his head in disbelief

* * *

Greg and Morgan got to the Vickers Manor together and went inside it as they went in with Officer Mitchell. He brought them to the dead body in the basement as they looked at it in a tacky blood pool yet it wasn't clotting. So they were wondering why it was doing that. Blood was supposed to clot. Greg looked at Morgan right there as she blinked.

They looked at the pool of blood right there as they kneeled beside the dead body. Greg looked at the body of a young woman who seemed to be about twenty years old. They saw the Venetian blonde curly hair with a small scar by the ear perfectly waxed eyebrows, graphite gray eyes and a round-heart shaped face.

"The names Valeria Rodgers she's a friend of the family. Their families have been friends as it goes back about a hundred years." said Lou Vartann off on the side as he came in the basement "She's twenty-one years old and lives just a block away."

"Alright thanks Lou." said Greg to him

"So let's start looking for evidence." replied Morgan looking at him right there as she took out her plastic latex gloves and started putting them on

They separated from each other as they had their gloves on and started looking for evidence. Greg found multiple finger prints and then saw about twenty used cups. He smiled as he grabbed plastic bags and started bagging them with small crime scene tape. Morgan found some sort of purple trace as she put tweezers grabbing them. She looked at it with her blue eyes.

She bagged it and went back to looking for more trace. She then found some sort of rock trace and bagged it as well. Then she found a type of white powder in the corner of the basement. She looked at it thinking there were many things that it could even be. She grabbed it as she put it in a new plastic Ziploc bag.

She then went over to Greg as he was finishing bagging a napkin right there putting it in a pile. He looked up at her right there as she smiled showing the white powder she just found.

"Well I found three different types of trace things so it looks like Hodges will be busy." said Morgan

"So will Henry. He has twenty cups to go through as well as ten napkins with DNA and ugh . . ." muttered Greg grabbing a covered cup with crime scene tape "Mucus and puke."

"Ugh is right." replied Morgan looking at it from where she stood

"I haven't seen this place in a long time." said a voice to the side

Greg and Morgan turned around as they heard the voice. They looked over at a hall where a young woman at around the age of twenty-six stood. She has a round heart-shaped face with russet brown curly hair, champagne brown eyes, and full lashes and stood at approximately at five feet five inches tall.

"Hi I'm Kinsey Rodgers." said the girl Kinsey

"You related to Valeria?" said Greg looking at her right there

"Yeah I am. It's too bad that she ended up like this. But I guess that not everyone gets a happy ending. I didn't not with my boyfriend." said Kinsey right there

"What's his name? You're boyfriends?" responded Greg

"It's Sean." said Kinsey to them as she continued to look at them "I uh . . . I'm new to the crime lab."

"Oh I didn't know we got someone new." replied Morgan as she looked at Greg right there "Did you here we were getting anyone new?"

"No I didn't." said Greg as he looked at Morgan

"When you're done conversing can you go back to investigating?" responded Kinsey

"Yeah." said Morgan as she turned a little bit

She and Greg went back to their findings and put it in the back of the black Denali. They shut the trunk and went back in the house together. They decided to go to other rooms to check them out to see if there were any struggles or any more evidence. Morgan looked at Greg for a moment then she went up the stairs while Greg went over to the office. They decided to split up to find anything else that could help them out. They still don't have a murder weapon for if there is one? There were still things out there they need to find that they don't have yet.

Greg entered the office as he looked around it as he went in drawers, cabinets and every nook and cranny but couldn't find anything there. There didn't seem to be any type of disturbance there. He went out of the office and went in the laundry room, dining room, garage, living room and then the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he found a dinner knife in the garbage with blood on it. He gloved his hands took it out and then photographed it as well.

Morgan got up the stairs and went in the hall and opened a closet door looking on the inside. She went through towels and saw one of them had blood she smiled as she grabbed it and bagged it. She then went in five bedrooms and then into the master bedroom. She looked around but didn't find anything then went in the master bathroom. She looked around found nothing in there as well. She sighed as she got nothing then re-entered the master bedroom. Once she got in she saw a glint in the light. It seemed weird so she went over under the dresser and found a knife with blood and also a gun. She grabbed them as she looked at them.

Morgan then went down the stairs with what she found and saw Greg in the kitchen investigating.

"Look what I found. Knife. Murder weapon." said Greg showing her the blood on the knife

"Well I raise you two murder weapons." said Morgan showing him her knife with blood and the gun

"Will you just figure out which one is the murder weapon to my relative Valeria as quick as you can?" said Kinsey coming over to them

"We will we just need to bring it back to the lab." said Greg to her

"I will meet you there." said Kinsey as she smiled at the two and left

She walked through the house and into a hall as she started and disappeared through the light. Greg looked at Morgan right there smiling as they enjoyed each others company and working on the same cases. It happens all the time and Greg thinks he knows why. Greg thinks Russell gives him the cases so he could tell Morgan of his feelings. But he's never gotten around to it. But maybe one day he will.

Greg looked down as he couldn't help but smile. That girl, who was always there, always be his side is this one that he has a crush on. He never thought he'd have these types of feelings until now. His feelings were escalating and soon will rise to the surface to get released. So he could feel that fresh air not with cold or warmth just the splendid feeling. That splendid feeling, which you get once you get something off the chest.

Morgan knew there was something going on with Greg as he wasn't talking to her. He just stared at her right there. She wanted to avoid his gaze but couldn't help herself. He was that guy that caught her off guard and caught her breath away.

Morgan moved over going to Greg's side as her arm was touching his arm right there. They were so close that they wouldn't be able to hold their breath as they stood. Greg moved his hand as he put it to her hand right there as she looked at him. She squeezed the hand going into a tight grip that their hands stayed interlocked. They didn't want to let go.

They looked into each others eyes as they know that they were just caught in a trance and Morgan's breath became still. Greg's heart was beating quick and starting to become like a drum. He so wanted to kiss her but it didn't seem that appropriate. Not just because of them being co-workers but also because of the location being a crime scene. Greg moved his fingers but still didn't let go of her hand.

Morgan cocked her head to the side as it became stiff and massaged it with her other hand, the one that wasn't in Greg's. She looked out of the window as she saw the beautiful night sky. It was amazing as she let go and walked to the doors opening them up and going outside. Greg followed her as she went on the beautifully mowed grass taking her shoes off. Greg couldn't help but smile at the blonde beauty but she stopped grabbed his hand bringing him over.

They stood there as Morgan went in and kissed him on the cheek as he looked at her and she just surprised herself. Then quickly went in putting her lips to Greg's as they kissed right there under the stars as a few blinked. Greg set his hand under her hair up by her neck as Morgan clenched her hand and set it on his chest. They kept at their nice, tender but soft kiss right there.

The wind around them picked up blowing Morgan's hair all around and voice erupted as if they were a mere distant shadow. But weren't meant to be there, it felt like they didn't belong to their time as both of them heard it but kept at the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 The Second

**100 Years**

**Chapter ~2~**

Greg and Morgan entered the Crime Lab together with their new evidence that they have. They stayed at the house a little too long as they ended up kissing outside under the stars after everyone left. They went in the DNA lab where Henry was and gave him the twenty cups, ten napkins, the bloodstained towel, the mucus-puke and the two knifes with the blood. He smiled nervously as he was going to busy for a while.

They then went over to Hodges' lab entering giving him the purple trace, the rocks and the white powder. Hodges looked at the two of them but didn't say anything as he grabbed the bag evidence and didn't say anything as he started on it.

Greg and Morgan looked at each other as the only thing left now was the gun but they need to figure out what the murder weapon is first before they determine if it was a stabbing or a shooting. They went down to Doc Robbins as he looked up at them.

"I just finished her autopsy." said Robbins to them

"Okay tells us stabbing or gun shot that killed him?" replied Greg

"Stabbing to the medulla oblongata." said Robbins pointing to behind the head and looking at it "But she was also in a struggle could have gotten DNA. I scraped it out and sent it to Henry."

"Sounds good he won't get to it right away though he's busy with other stuff we just gave him." said Morgan

"I also found this." said Robbins as he moved Valeria's body to the right side and showed part of her back seeing a strange mark "Don't know what it is."

Greg and Morgan looked at it and grabbed a camera and took a few photos of it to have it in evidence. They collected all the evidence that they need right from the body.

"I have no idea." said Morgan

"It could be from the killer." replied Greg

"Yeah it's possible." said Robbins looking at the mark

"Alright let's go." said Greg lightly tapping her wrist

They left the morgue together going into the hall where they met David Phillips right there. Then Kinsey Rodgers came down over to them as she interlocked her fingers together. She looked from one of them then to the other and then back.

"Kinsey." said Greg looking at her

"Hey did you get the cause of death?" asked Kinsey

"It was a stab to the medulla oblongata." said Greg

"Okay so why does the white powder you found is flower dust?" wondered Kinsey

"Wait flower dust." responded Morgan

"Yeah Hodges just told me. Go over to him." said Kinsey

Greg and Morgan looked at each other right there then at Kinsey as Kinsey's russet brown hair blew all around. She lit up even though there weren't lights around them. It seemed kind of weird but Greg, Morgan and Kinsey walked together back to the lab.

Greg couldn't help but think about earlier at the house when he and Morgan kissed. It was amazing, maybe now they can actually get together and be in an actual relationship. He knows he would like that as he's had a crush on her since the moment he saw her in the lab, he was babbling like an idiot and Nick told him not to because of her being Ecklie's daughter. He didn't even care that her father was the undersheriff then and the sheriff now. He wouldn't even care if Ecklie was the president. All that matters to him is his feelings towards her and they will never cease to exist. Now he kissed Morgan and it could actually mean something.

Greg tried hiding his happy face from everyone as they entered the lab he didn't want the others know about he and Morgan kissed. It would be huge talk and gossip in the crime lab and the police. Everyone, really everyone knew of his feelings towards Morgan. When he says everyone he means DB Russell, Julie Finlay, Nick Stokes, Al Robbins, Captain Jim Brass, Officer Mitchell, Henry Andrews, David Hodges, David Phillips and Sara Sidle all knew. Even people he didn't even know knew about it.

They both went into Hodges lab-work area as he was observing something at the moment oblivious to the two being there. He kept fiddling with dials and moving stuff in front of him. Greg cocked his eyebrows.

"Let me guess flower dust." said Greg right there raising his voice

"How did you –" started Hodges

"Kinsey told us." said Morgan

"Who's Kinsey?" replied Hodges confused

"She said she saw you and that you told her that was flower dust I found." said Morgan

"No one came in here except you guys. I don't even know a Kinsey." responded Hodges looking at them

Greg and Morgan looked at each other and looked at Kinsey right there as she shrugged her shoulders. It was like she was a ghost and only the two of them could see her. Hodges didn't glimpse or make any recognition at all at Kinsey as Greg looked at Morgan wondering what was going on. Was his psychic abilities, acting up or was he just going crazy? He thinks it's the crazy because Morgan could see Kinsey herself. The two of them were aghast and very confused at what was going on. It had to be the house; it had to be getting to them. They were in the house for like three hours and all of a sudden they are getting delusions of a girl that doesn't even exist. But they can see her so they can't be crazy because of it.

Morgan moved a little bit as Hodges looked at the two of them as he was still by the scope with the flower dust in front of him. He was doing his job but was starting to worry about the two of them.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Hodges

"Oh yeah fine." said Greg looking at Hodges "Do we look okay to you?"

"I think you guys should see Russell you look weird." said Hodges

"Do you know what kind of flower the dust comes from?" Morgan wondered as she looked at him

"No not yet it will take me a while to figure out what kind of flower it even comes from. You can come, check in an hour and I could have it by then." exclaimed Hodges

"Alright." replied Greg as he headed out with Morgan "What's going on here Morgan? Kinsey said she got all the information from Hodges and said that she talked to him but he said he doesn't know her."

"I don't know Greg. This is really weird." replied Morgan as she looked at him as they continued on walking the lab halls

"And apparently only we can see her. She was in the room with us when we talked to Hodges but he couldn't see her." said Greg right there to her "I'm not going crazy am I?"

"No you're not." said Morgan as she moved and went in front of him as she looked at his velvety brown eyes right there but tried not to get hypnotized by them "Maybe there's something we're supposed to do to let her go into the afterlife or something. But we need to talk to her about this. It may only take a second but who knows. We really need to know what is going on here with the case go into some background of the Rodgers and Vickers family. What do you say?"

"Let's do it maybe we can find some answers." said Greg

"Or maybe just some more questions." responded Morgan as they went back to walking the halls and went in the AV room where the computers were

"What are you guys doing?" asked Kinsey as she stood in the corner as her champagne brown eyes glowed for a moment and her skin became really bright that it was almost blinding

"Look Kinsey you're not real we know that now so why are you here?" asked Greg to her right there as she moved her head to the side

"The curse it once belonged to my family and the Vickers family. My boyfriend was Sean Vickers but he died before we could get married. The curse travels from one family to the next every one hundred years." Kinsey explained

"So we need to break it?" responded Morgan to her

"You can't I came here because the two of you. The curse traveled to your two families. It will break you apart like it did to me, I lost everything that once belonged to me and now I'm stuck here with you guys." said Kinsey looking at them "This curse has haunted my family for a hundred years and now it's going to haunt yours."

Greg looked at Morgan not believing that this curse was even real even though he has psychic abilities he never believed in curses. Astronomically they are not even possible and he knows that. He wasn't even concerned at all about anything not even a made believe curse that Kinsey is so afraid of. Morgan looked at him and shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to even say as she wasn't sure if she believe in it or not.

"You don't believe in it yet you can see me explain that." said Kinsey right there as she walked closer to them and looked at their faces "You can't now listen to me please."

"Why?" responded Greg

"Just please you are in more danger than you think." said Kinsey sure of it all and very concerned "Look at me at what happened. I never got a happy ending I died just weeks after Sean and now I will never get that life back."

"Then we will break this curse that you believe in that jumped to us so you can get out of this loop and you can see Sean again. I don't care what you say I always believed in happy endings." said Morgan right there as Kinsey smiled "Alright Greg let's see what we can find out."

Greg typed in the name Sean Vickers on the computer right there to see if they could find something under his name. There didn't seem to be much there so they typed in Kinsey's name as Kinsey Rodgers but didn't find like anything like before. Morgan glimpsed at Greg then went in and typed in Rodgers Family History in the Vegas Area. About a hundred articles popped up in front of them and Morgan smiled at Greg as he playfully shoved her. They giggled and went into an article right there.

They looked at the title of the article right there as it was _**Banquet at the Rodgers Mansion: A Big Donation given by Sasha Rodgers January 30**__**th**__** 1914.**_ Greg and Morgan cocked their eyebrows as they ended up reading it right there as Kinsey stood there getting a flashback from the day of that happened diving headfirst into the flashback.


End file.
